


Out of Time

by used_songs



Category: Out of the Past (1947)
Genre: Film Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #078 - out of time“I never told you I was anything but what I am. You just wanted to imagine I was. That's why I left you.“ - Kathie Moffat





	Out of Time

These fucking men won’t leave me alone, then they blame me. Yes, I took Whit’s money, but I deserved to get paid for putting up with his hands and his filthy mouth.   
  
They came after me. They’re fools, wanting an illusion. So I give them one, but women know what’s what.   
  
How is it a tragedy when they chose this path? I never had a choice – that’s the real tragedy.   
  
Jeff wants a frail, a bad girl who still needs him. I was happy in Mexico. I didn’t need him. But there really isn’t a way to win, is there?


End file.
